


Fairy Well - Undertale Short

by Lexicon3000



Series: Undertale Shorts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fae folk, Reveal, Sans - Freeform, Short Story, reader is a fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicon3000/pseuds/Lexicon3000
Summary: The summer heat causes a chain of events to lead to Sans finding out that you're a fairy.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Undertale Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840297
Kudos: 46





	Fairy Well - Undertale Short

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Feel free to steal my ideas and write something of your own, then message me so I can read it!  
> 2\. Comments make me write more  
> 3\. Kudos are appreciated greatly  
> 4\. Telling me to go faster will make me go slower out of spite  
> 5\. If you have plot suggestions or any sort of ideas I would be happy to look them over(no promises that i'll use them though, so make 'em good!~)  
> 6\. Updates are random depending on my mood and my home situation/plans for each day

You could feel the warm breeze and the sun pounding down on you. Your light but covering jacket was starting to become unbearable. Your dragonfly like wings were being suffocated by the heat, almost wilting under the covering. You were walking home with Sans, back to his place. You loved to take nice walks, but this time it was getting to be awful. You just wanted Sans to teleport the both of you to his place and be done with it. 

“you okay? Lookin a bit woozy there- woah HEY!” Your vision flooded with stars, turning a shade of blue before everything tilted. You went limp, falling to the side just in time for Sans to catch your body. He grunted, not used to manhandling your entire weight, but was worried all the same. “jeez, knew i should have told ya to take that jacket off..” he wheezed, gathering up his magic to teleport.

He appeared in the living room of their shared house on the surface, laying your limp body down on the worn couch. You were breathing, but your body temperature had not lowered. You were sweaty, burning to the touch. Sans brushed his bony hand over your forehead, then started pulling the cursed jacket off your shoulders. As he lifted your shoulder to pull the rest of the jacket off your heated body, he noticed something peeking out of the t-shirt you were wearing underneath. His sockets narrowed, and he pushed you so you were on your side to get a better look. Peaking out of the ends of your shirt were what looked like webbed skinny flaps of some kind, and when the light hit them they shined in purples and greens. Sans sat back, gently letting you roll onto your back. He tried to wrap his mind around what he had just seen.

You two had never done anything overly sexual or touchy, mostly because both of you were asexual and didn’t want that. Yet it stunned him that he had  _ never  _ noticed her hiding this. It was a big secret, and considering everything he had told her, why had she not told him about  _ this? _

He decided that he would wait until you woke up, grabbing an ice pack, wrapping it in a dish towel, and setting it on your forehead. Your face visibly relaxed, obviously enjoying the cool feeling. Sans found himself smiling softly. It wasn’t like he wasn’t mad at you for keeping secrets from him, it was just that he couldn’t bring himself to completely hold it against you. He was just confused, and a bit hurt. Maybe a little mad but that just stemmed from the hurt. He loved you a little too much to just up and get pissed at you for hiding the fact that you weren’t human. In fact, it complicated your lives as well as made them easier. He couldn’t believe he had given you so much shit for being human at the beginning of their relationship when in fact you weren’t even close. You were a type of fairy. A human sized one, obviously. Sans wasn’t sure what kind of magic- if any- you possessed, but he had a feeling you had at least something up your sleeve. After all, he had never seen you show true fear to anything that had gotten in their way. 

Slowly, very slowly, you started to wake back up. Sans rested across from the couch you were laying on, keeping his posture as nonchalant as possible as to not alarm you. Especially since you didn’t seem to notice your wings were showing yet. You blinked, the ice pack falling off your head and plopping into your lap as you sat up.    
“What…” You trailed off, taking in your surroundings before relaxing. You locked eyes with Sans, who smiled reassuringly. “Did I pass out??” You questioned him, blinking in confusion. Now that you were sitting up, Sans was resisting the urge to stare at your revealed wings. They were still half hidden under your shirt, but they were quite long and trailed out near your seat. They shined like luminescent opals, each shift of your body giving your wings a different angle to glint purples, greens, and yellows here and there. It took all Sans’ self control not to just give away that your wings were out. You hadn’t noticed yet apparently, having grabbed the ice pack and pressing it to your forehead again. You were waiting for him to answer. Sans cleared his throat(somehow?) and replied casually,    
“yeah, ya really worried me, you should really avoid wearing heavy jackets in the middle of summer heat.” He grinned tightly, and he watched your expression slowly morph into a thinking face. 

There we go. Your eyes turned panicked for a moment, shifting so your lovely wings were out of Sans’ sight and your back was to the couch. Sans took a deep breath, “i thought we had already discussed keeping secrets was over?” Sans just seemed to look a bit tired, and it made you relax a tiny bit, but not much. His stare was burning into you, and your lips moved but nothing came out. You slouched in defeat. Sans didn’t like seeing you like that, so he smiled, meeting your eyes. “how about this, just show me your wings and i won’t be mad about you keeping secrets.” 

You were confused now. He wasn’t going to have you spill everything about your species? He just wanted to see your wings? This made you feel considerably relieved, albeit suspicious. You slowly nodded,   
“Okay.” Sans’ expression softened at your worry, and he gave you an encouraging look. You both had been through so much together, this was almost nothing, and you both knew how to handle it without fully freaking out. 

Gently, you turned and pulled the rest of your wings from the confines of your shirt, letting the gorgeous dragonfly wings flutter out to their full span. Sans let out a quiet breath of amazement.

“beautiful.” Sans spoke gently, and looked to you for permission. “may i?” he asked, looking almost like a child asking for the candy in the store. You smiled a little, resisting the urge to chuckle,   
“Yeah, just be gentle please.” Sans’ grin widened, and he slowly ran his phalanges over the grooves and scaly colors of your set of four wings. They were long, and he watched the colors change according to the light. He lightly turned you around and kissed your lips, muttering,

“i love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE A COMMENT I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THANKS BYE


End file.
